Untitled
by Tiryn626
Summary: Chapter 1 is up!Hiei has another sister, Sej, and a brother Rioku. takes place during dark tournament...please R&R!...still need some help with title...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-i do not own Yuyuhakusho..blah blah...BUT I DO OWN HIEI! HA HA! :: gets whacked and and attacked by fan girls :: HE'S STILL MINE!!

i did theis story with fade-sempai by the way. her idea. we both did the story! yea....anyways...READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

---------------------------

Prologue

Blood poured freely from the many wounds the demon lord had inflicted on Rioku's limp body. Rioku was one of the strongest demons in the world and the spirit world, but that had not been enough.

He raised his bloody hand, concentrating all the energy he had left on his target, Zelzen. Zelzen gaped, unable to protect himself any longer, as Rioku fired the last of his energy into one big spirit ball. Zelzen was completely disintegrated.

Rioku had been provoked to fight by a threat not to be taken lightly. Zelzen had threatened to take the life of Rioku's younger sister, who he had protected with all his strength. Sej was his responsibility. His mother and father had asked him to take care of her while they took care of her identical twin and his younger brother. Rioku had fought. Rioku had won.

Sej came running up to him with the speed only a demon could have. "RIOKU!" she screamed. Sej was young by demon standards, only a 100 years old.

"Sej...I-have-to-tell-you-something..." he panted.

"Rioku, I'll get help...Rioku..." she started to go but Rioku caught her hand.

"It's too late! Sej, listen..." his voice dropped to a whisper. "You have a twin brother, Sej...you were separated at birth, an our mother and father entrusted me to protect you."

"Rioku, you're talking nonsense. I'll get you inside..."

"No, I'm not...please, Sej, stay safe, even though that's hard for you to do...one day...find your brother... it's up to you, Sej, you will be stronger than I ever was..." The words died on his lips, along with his life. Sej felt his energy go out, and felt a sense of aloneness she had never felt before...


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 (CIAO READERS! I AM FADE-SEMPAI!)

Sej awoke with a start, Rioku's bloody murder still echoing in her mind. It was 200 years later, and the memory still stung to think about. In honor of Rioku, Sej had gone looking for her brother, but without a name or a picture, she had had no where to start her search.

She had ended up searching most of the criminal areas of spirit world, and all she had found there was pain and suffering. Sej winced at the memory. Most of dark spirit world she had gone through without trouble, and without finding anyone who looked a bit like her. But on the last leg of her journey, when she thought she was at last getting close to her goal, she had run into the Pourlemo gang, and she had been mauled pretty badly. She was faster than anyone of them, nothing more than a blur, but they had been stronger. She had never received any real training from Rioku, but after that experience--she had gone back to where she and Rioku had lived, and had trained hard every day.

That had been difficult however, because she did have a need for food, and was forced to steal most of it from the nearby human town of SiSho. Sej was always hungry. She had a pretty nasty reputation with the townsfolk, in fact, and it only made things worse that she refused to let herself use her demon powers or her spirit energy to escape their constant wrath. So, Sej simply had to grab something…and run back into the forest where she lived, in the branches of a great oak as old as she.

Today was different, though. Today was the day Sej would finally master a move that had taken her almost 50 years to become sure about, and she had never even attempted to shoot it off. The book she had gotten the technique from in question was one of ancient techniques she had gotten in the spirit world library. Actually, she had stolen it, but that didn't matter to her. The move was called Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Not one person with spirit energy had been able to master the famous Dragon Power, let alone control it somewhat(no one could control it completely, that was impossible). But she, Sej was about to accomplish both.

She would never release the immense power without knowing if she could control it just enough to keep it from burning her . The solution to the problem had been hard, and had required simple mind power and spirit energy to create a shield of spirit energy to cover the arm from which the Dragon was fired.

She had practiced making this shield, as well as harnessing the powerful energy of the Dragon. As for today…she was finally ready to launch it.

The fields that were behind her forest was an ideal place to use the power, and would suffice nicely. Better yet, it was only a mile away.

Dressed in the same kind of clothing Rioku had worn,(two belts around black pants and a long sleeved black shirt)and with her filthy three colored hair(black with blue outline and white around the forehead) tied loosely and messily back, she walked there.

Upon arrival, Sej closed er eyes, concentrating her spirit energy, building it up to lure in the Dragon. Lightning flashed across the sky, black energy screamed around her body. Far off, she knew that columns of black energy were climbing toward the sky. A ball of black Dragon Power had formed in her hand. All that was left now was creating the shield and then releasing the power.

Carefully, for it was the most important part, she put together the shield membrane, fitting it smugly over her right arm. Only one thing left on the list. Sej took a deep breath, it was the moment of reckoning.

"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" She threw her arm forward, aiming at a boulder many meters ahead. "Ha!" Black spirit energy poured forth, at the end of which was the head of the black dragon, hurtling toward the boulder. There was contact, and then the boulder became one with oblivion.

When the smoke and energy subsided, Sej sat down, extremely exhausted. Only then did she look at hr right arm, hoping, wishing…and yes, there wasn't a mark on it, No burns, nothing, The shield had worked. The pure energy had singed off her sleeve, but her flesh had not been burnt.

Sej smiled with success as she stood up and started back to her forest oak. _Wow, the dragon of the darkness flame really takes almost all my spirit energy to perform._ Sej thought as she neared home. She was so tired she was on the verge of collapse.

The oak was a welcome sight to her tattered self, but as she began to climb with her demon agility, she sensed someone else in her tree house. Even worse, she sensed a large amount of spirit energy in this one, most definitely a demon.

She slowed down, peeking over the rail of her home. What met her blood red eyes nearly made her fall out of the tree. There was a demon sitting in HER tree, and drinking HER coffee. Anger and frustration bubbled within Sezj, but she knew she couldn't pick a fight with_ anyone_ in her condition.

Slowly, she climbed into the house, deciding to ignore him until he made a move. She sat on her hammock, resting her weary body. Her arm had no physical mark, but it was stinging as though she had flayed the skin off it with a rusty knife. She was dying to get up and dunk it in something, anything cold, but instead she continued to stare at the little dark hair demon sitting in her chair.

At last he spoke. "Who are you?" Sezj fought the urge to roll her eyes, or better, cross the room and throttle him.

"I should be asking you that question. What are you doing in my house, Mr. Youkai?"

"My name is Hiei. How do you know I'm a youkai?"

"Baka, because I'M a youkai too." She got up. "You're welcome to stay here, but please ASK before you TOUCH MY COFFEE!!! It happens to be the hardest thing to steal, thank you very much!"

"Steal?" Hiei didn't looked phased by her outburst.

"From the humans in that town over there. How do you think I survive? She flashed an evil smirk, and he flashed an identical one back at her.

_Identical…_that's when it hit her.

"You…were you born of an ice apparition and a fire youkai!?"

"That's not important. Why do you ask?" Sezj didn't answer, she dug under her hammock, underneath a loose floorboard, pulling out a small box, which was full of pictures. Most of them Rioku had drawn many years ago. Of their father, of their mother, of her, of him…but he had drawn one, one of her and Hiei together as babies. pictures of her parents would mean nothing to Hiei or Sezj, Neither had ever met them. But….She pulled out the picture of them together. Rioku had hidden it from her for years.

"Here, this is me, and you. I think…no…I KNOW, we're twins. My-our- brother Rioku told me I had a twin before he died, but I gave up my search 150 years ago. I couldn't get through…I was too weak. But not anymore." She gently massaged her stinging arm.

"I'm your twin? We're twins? Well, you do look like me…" a sudden idea seemed to hit Hiei, and he fired an unexpected question at her. "How strong are you?"

"Well…As of today, I can beat up any human, youkai, or whatever in my way. As soon as I rest, of course." She answered, happy that she had finally found her twin.

"Get some sleep, then show me. If you're as strong as you say, then you can be the fifth member of Team Urameshi in the dark tournament."

"Whatever. As long as it's exciting." _So much for the long awaited greeting. He comes, and he asks me to fight for some dude I don't even know. Oh well, I probably would have done the same thing._

Sezj closed her eyes and drifted off to a contented sleep.

* * *

Ah, konnichi wa readers. This is Fade-sempai speaking. How'd ya like the chapter? huh? huh? review and tell spawn and I or we will harm you. Or worse, we shall sick Sezj on you. mwahahahahaha.

Okay, here's a note. spawn and I switch off every two chapters, so I wrote the prologue and this chapter, spawn wrote two and three, I wrote four and five, so on and so forth. So if you have a question on a specific chapter, address one of us directly in your review, so we will be more capable of answering.

Oh yeah, some of you may have noticed that the spelling of "Sej" changed to "Sezj". We did this so it would be spelled a little more like it sounds, since the question of pronunciation came up in a review. So Ja ne for now, Fade-Sempai.

PS- real quick…Read my Naruto fanfic


End file.
